The present invention relates to an improved underfloor air diffuser or distribution system, such as for heating and air conditioning, more particularly the invention is directed to a manually adjustable and readily removable airflow damper assembly that is mounted in a floor opening, where underfloor plenums supply air, preferably under pressure, to the spaces above the floor. This system is in stark contrast to the traditional overhead ventilation systems that are not easily adapted to changes or reconfiguration of office space.
Most large office buildings constructed in the past ten years consist of individual offices, preferably along all of the building facade surrounding a large open interior office space. Interior offices are created using acoustical partitions and modular furniture, which may be easily relocated to reconfigure the office space in accordance with occupancy or process demands. The prominent detriment to reconfiguration is usually the relocation of electrical and mechanical services. Electrical services include power and communication transmission cables and their receptacles, while mechanical systems refer primarily to the air conditioning and ventilation systems.
Several construction methods have been developed to allow relocation of electrical services in the open office environment. All of these systems, as known in the art, depend on placement of the outlets within the floor plane.
The use of raised access floors in office space applications is rapidly gaining popularity. These systems allow power and communications wiring to be located in an easily accessible cavity below the office floor. In addition, the cavity may be used for the supply of conditioned air to the office space, eliminating most of the ductwork and insulation requirements that are inherent to overhead systems.
Underfloor air delivery systems are now becoming popular with the business community and developers due primarily to economics. Underfloor air systems, as presently known, deliver air to large zoning plenums via air terminals mounted in a floor cavity. Air is delivered to the occupants, such as employees, by means of high induction floor outlets that are tapped directly into the pressurized floor plenum.
The present invention differs from existing floor diffuser assemblies by the combination and use of adjustable components. The manner by which this combination is constructed, particularly the improved airflow damper assembly, and the many advantages to be gained thereby, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.